A Change In The Weather
by Viki Carter
Summary: Mature for a reason. Expect smut. Lots of pairings going on. Mainly Dramione. GW-HG, GW-HP, DM-HG, HP-LL, RW-PP, NL-GW and probably whoever else I decide to put in there. There will be a few chapters...Title has no relivence, just the song that was going through my head.
1. Chapter 1

SMUT. Yeah okay, I figured I'm not that good at writting fluff, so smut it is. Erm probably going to be a few chapters, please read, reveiw and follow! Lots of pairings going on. GW-HG, GW-HP, DM-HG, HP-LL, RW-PP, NL-GW and probably whoever else I decide to put in there. If you have any suggestions for pairings/situations then let me know and I'll try and include them!

* * *

It was that time of year again, when everyone was fed up of exams and schoolwork and just wanted a little fun to let their hair down and just forget about all the stress. Every house had been told about the party happening tonight, and everyone was definitely looking forward to it.

One person especially looking forward to it was Hermione. She loved a party as much as the next witch, but tonight would be special. She knew it. She'd been feeling horny all day, and she wanted nothing more than the excuse to get one the first lad she saw. She just hoped that lad would be Draco Malfoy. His muscular body and wavy locks did things to her that Ron could never do, sure Ron gave her what she craved, but Malfoy gave her everything she'd ever wanted and more. Her body became more aware as soon as she thought of Draco, of her and Draco, of Draco on her. Chills went shooting down her spine, shivers making her feel more ready than ever.

Suddenly her pulse took over, she slid her hand down her pink panties and put down the hair dryer. She pressed her cold finger firmly into her wet pussy, fingering herself rapidly in order to get the same sensation she had been dreaming about all day. She moved her fingers through the folds of her vagina, rubbing herself vigorously. A deep moan escaped her mouth as she felt herself grow into an orgasm. But it wasn't enough. She wanted the real thing. Suddenly the door burst open, Hermione couldn't have time to cover herself before a flash of red hair bounced into the small room. Both girls gasped at the same time, Hermione in mortification and Ginny in the sheer shock of the sight that behold her.

After a long, blank stare fixed on each other, Ginny's shocked expression turned into a wide grin; she slowly started walking towards Hermione, who lay sprawled on the four poster bed, with a hair dryer lying at her side, her fingers down her knickers. The younger girl sat down beside Hermione on the bed, and gently brought herself forward, moving her hand to tangle a piece of Hermione's wet brown her on her finger. Hermione breathed in sharply as she felt Ginny's touch on her upper thigh. She stared into the hazel eyes of the girl in front of her, her mouth hanging open in astonishment. Ginny's hand moved from Hermione's hair onto her face, gently tracing her soft cheek bone as she leaned in for a kiss. Hermione found herself puckering her lips and kissing the girl back. Without warning, Hermione's hand which remained in her panties, was removed and replaced by Ginny's own.

Suddenly the two girls were stood up, there lips still locked together, breaking only for Hermione to remove both Ginny's T-Shirt and Bra with one swift movement. Hermione moaned beneath the other girls lips as Ginny's fingers went further into her. Hermione pinned the girl against the wall, her body craving the friction and contact. Holding the redhead's arms above her head Hermione kissed her deeply, a moan escaping both their lips "More" Ginny whispered. Hermione made her way down her neck placing kisses along the way, settling just above her perfect breasts, stopping to look at her, taking her in. Her nipples were like bullets, so hard; the temptation was too strong to fight against. She took the girl's left breast in her hand and licked it, sucking the pink, hard peak, daring to bite it. Hermione knew Ginny liked a bit of roughness, because she did too, and no girl would ever turn down this sort of contact.

Hermione knew she was drawing it out too long for her, knowing that it was sending Ginny mad not giving in to the urgent desire, but Hermione was in charge, for now. Soon Ginny was pushing her down on to the small chair at the centre of the room. Ginny pushed Hermione's lingerie aside, revealing a tuft of chocolate curls that hid her wet slit ever so slightly; her eyes glistened as she took in Hermione's wetness. The younger girl inhaled heavily taking in the scent, before nuzzling her head between the girl's thighs.

Hermione gasped as she felt her tonuge lick her, not just licking but flicking her clitoris with the tip of her tongue, sending shivers up Hermione's spine. She could feel her tongue pressing against her opening, begging for entrance, but Hermione didn't need to grant it, she moved her body forward, her toned bum balancing on the edge of the chair as Ginny's hot, wet tongue entered her tight core.

"Mmm you taste amazing, 'Mione" Ginny mumbled into her pussy. Hermione pushed her friend's head further into her pussy, needing to feel the friction that her licking and sucking created. She wanted more.

Grabbing the girl's bright red locks, she pulled her head up and kissed her deeply, tasting her own juices, Ginny smiled against her lips. Hermione moved her hands over the other girl's body. Hermione's fingers moved down to Ginny's pussy, feeling the heat radiating from it the girl smirked. Hermione roughly stroked the slit, feeling how moist she'd gotten from licking her out. Without a second thought, Hermione put two fingers deep inside her, stretching her small hole, she moaned, allowing Hermione to feel her contract and tighten around her fingers as she pushed herself in deeper.

Ginny's fingers made their way to Hermione's pussy again. Amidst her moans; she moved her head and bit Hermione's neck, which heightened Hermione's own approaching climax, suddenly Ginny stoped thrusting her wet fingers, her hesitant pause causing Hermione to stop aswell.  
"You Okay?" Hermione ask concerned.  
"It's 11 o'clock."  
"Shit."  
"I know."  
The two girls stood up and quickly moved to their abandoned clothes. Hermione grabed her jeans off the bed and pulled them on, grabbing the nearest top out of her open chest of drawers.  
"This look okay?" Hermione turned to the half dressed Ginny, who was sporting her shorts and bra.  
"Looks boss!" The girl smiled, "Here, let me." Ginny drew out her wand and moved herself to the girl, she uttered the correct spell to Hermione's hair, which immediately became dry and rounded over her delacate shoulders. Hermione ran to the mirror and looked herself over, it would have to do, she thought to herself as she grabbed her makeup bag. The now dressed Ginny came up behind her and checked over her own makeup.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, taking the other girls arm as they walked out of the room together. The unspoken vow of never to speak of the earlie proccedings left in the air behind them; they were still after more.


	2. The Game

The girls were greeted by Ron and Harry at the foot of the stairs, both of who held out their hands for the girls to hold as they carefully walked the last of the stairs in their high heels.  
"Ready?" Harry chirped as Ginny gained her balance at his waist. The girls smiled and walked towards the portrait hole. The common room was fairly empty, with many already having gone down to the party that started almost an hour ago. Neville and Luna were waiting for them outside, Luna looking very distant as she held onto her boyfriends hand. Ron led the way down to the Room of Requirement, the silent group wandering behind, with there wands dimly lit in the deserted corridors. They came to a halt as they stone entrance to the room started to reveal itself. Ron gave a smiling glance back at the group before they all walked inside. The room was dark, with blasts of colour illuminating the large room for split seconds as sections of the room lit up in different colours. Music hit there ears as the doors shut, and the dark figures carried on without hearing the new arrivals. The middle floor was occupied by dancers, the walls stations for couples to get down and dirty on the many chairs and sofa's. Hermione noticed, as she took a drink off a passing floating tray, that there was a set of small doors at the side of the opposite wall; leading, she guessed to a side room containing beds and other necessary equipment needed for the nights proceedings.

The group walked up to the dancefloor, looking around nervously at the couples who lay sprawled on the floor giving blow jobs and the likes. Silencing charms had obviously been placed around each group, as the only thing that could be heard was the thumping music, although screams and moans were obviously being made. Ron's arm slipped around Hermione's waist as he led her into the middle of the dancefloor. She took his lead and the two started dancing silently to the beat. Ron's hand crept slowly lower from her waist as she pressed herself against him, her long fingers dwindling with her soft red hair. The soft beat drew to a close and Hermione briefly removed her head from the boy's chest as she held his elbows in her hands. Suddenly an overly excited Ginny took hold of her hands,  
"This is my favourite song!" He exclaimed as she pulled Hermione away from Ron. The two danced together, drinks in hand as the boys circled around, looking awkward as they casually stamped there feet to the fast music. Neville glanced around, trying to find Luna, smiling as saw her dancing alone amongst the many students. He moved his way towards her, dodging through the flying hands and feet that jumped out at him. Upon reaching his girlfriend, he danced along with her, copying her eccentric movements.

The group slowly drifted back together and grabbed more drinks before the talk turned to obviously very 'up for it' students around them.  
"I think it's fascinating." said Luna dreamily, staring at an older boy at the corner of the room who had a girl up in the wall as he thrusted himself into her.  
"Yeah." Ron agreed bashfully, his cheeks burning as he witnessed Fred kissing Angelina rather too forcefully.  
"It's electrifying." breathed Hermione, staring at a couple having passionate sex in the open of the large room.  
"Guess who." Suddenly Hermione's view went black as the voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"George." She smiled as the boy took his hands from her eyes.  
"Someones looking beautiful." he whistled as he span her round to face him. Before Hermione had a chance to react, the red-head's lips where on hers in an embrace. Her body stiffened at the shock, but then loosened as the contact began to soften. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, allowing the older boy to kiss her more deeply. Her senses lost her as she focused on her brain spinning with the heat of his breath on her. She felt him smile from under her lips before he took a step back, still grinning at the slightly lost Hermione.  
"Georgie!" smirked his identical brother as he bounced over to the group, throwing his arm around his twin's shoulders, "Come dance with me and...this fine lady." slurred the obviously drunk Fred as he started pulling the fellow ginger towards the dancefloor with Angelica. With one last shallow wave to the group, George turned to grant his brother's wishes.

Ron glared at Hermione for a few moments as she stared absent mindedly into space, not noticing the look of pure jealousy that was etched upon his face.  
"What's going on with you and George?" Ron glared, causing Hermione to come back to the present,  
"Oh nothing, I, I don't know where that came from," A slight blush caught in her cheeks. Ron stared at the floor, grumbling under his breath. "Well, erm, this is nice." Hermione swiftly changed the subject as she looked around the dimly lit hall once more.

"Potter," The all too familiar voice soured from the corner of the room, "how nice to see you." Draco Malfoy smirked, walking towards the group, his arms outstretched, welcoming the group. Harry gave a small smile an turned his attention back to Hermione, who too, was glaring at Malfoy, her expression voicing everyone's thoughts, 'what the hell do you want?' The very question was answered by the blonde headed boy as he reached the friends, "How about a card game?" his grey eyes glistening in the dark room.  
"Ermm..." Harry turned to the others, Ron shrugged, forcing Harry to give him a sarcastic look of thanks. He turned his heel back to the rival boy, "What sort of card game?" He asked unsure.  
"What sort of card game?" Malfoy laughed back to himself, "Why snap Potter." he chuckled again to himself at his own joke, "No," he stopped laughing and glared deep into Harry's eyes, "Mamma's and Pappa's" At Harry's confusion, Draco whipped a small box up in front of his face. The red box had bright yellow lettering, reading 'Mary Muppet's Mamma's & Pappa's Sexual Card Game." Neville grimaced at the word 'sexual', but everyone else looked intriuged. "Oh Longbottom, never had any action before?" Draco smirked, noticing the boys reaction. Neville glanced awkwardly at Luna, who was staring her cocktail with much concentration. "Well..." Draco asked, knowing too well that the group wouldn't refuse his offer. Harry turned to the others, a look of delight on his face as he looked at Ginny. They all nodded, Hermione trying to look not as keen as she felt. They were all keen, even if it was with a group of Slytherin's.  
He turned back to the blonde, "How do you play?" he smirked, his eyes almost lighting up through his thin glasses.

Draco led them over the noisy room to where Pansy was sitting on a dark green sofa. Draco ushered the group to sit down on the opposite sofa, which Ron, Harry and Ginny sat on; while Draco, Neville and Luna sat down with Pansy. Draco couldn't help but look as Hermione sat down nervously on the floor, her thin top revealing her hard breasts. "So, every male takes a card from this pile," Draco said, leaning over the table to put a small pile of cards on the edge, "that will tell you who your partner is. And this deck," Draco put down a large pile of green cards, which he put in the of the table, "tells you what you will...do...to your partner." The boy smirked, remembering last years events with a group of Hufflepuff's.

"And that deck?" asked Neville, who pointed to the pile of blue cards that Draco ha just placed down.  
"Forfit." He smiled. "Potter, you take the first one."

Harry gave a nervous glance to Ginny as he stretched over the table, hoping that he would get her. He brought the card up to him, revealing the gold lettering spelling out Luna's name. Although it wasn't Ginny, he was glad it wasn't Pansy. He couldn't be dealing with having that all over him, she might be the prettiest girl in Slytherin in their year, but she looked just a little too keen. He smiled as Luna came and sat herself next to him, leaving Neville to look just a little upset as he lent over an took his card.

"Ginny." he smiled as she came and sat next to him. Ron was next, secretly he hoped he got Hermione.

"Pansy." he gulped as the short girl dressed in a very revealing tight, black mini dress came and sat herself next to him.

"And I have the mudblood." Malfoy smirked, eyeing the girl up. Hermione grimaced at the word, but decided not to let it bother her, tonight was her chance.

"So," Draco declared once sat on the floor next to Hermione, "Potter, take a green card, and we'll go round in the circle again. Taking turns with male and female in the pair. Got it?" He sized everyone up, "Winner is the pair who are standing at the last card." The boys smirked simultaneously, each knowing they'd win. "Easy."

Harry read the card aloud to Luna, "Kiss on the ear." Easy enough, Harry thought to himself as Luna brought the side of her head too him. Harry gently took a wisp of her blonde her and tucked it behind her ear, moving in to gently bite her ear lobe before kissing the top of her ear lightly. Luna shivered underneath him, thrilled by the delicate touch in her soft spot.

Neville took the next card, "No." he stated as he tried to put the card at the bottom of the deck.  
"Oh c'umon Longbottom!" Cried Pansy, who was somewhat eager to see some real action.  
"What was it?" Ginny asked the boy.  
"Finger."  
"That's not bad!" Draco shouted, almost laughing, "You'll have to forfit."  
"Oh go on Neville, you know you want to." Ginny whispered into his ear, causing the boys cheeks to go a dark shade of red.  
"Sure?" Neville asked the girl, making sure. With a nod of agreement, Neville moved his arm across the younger girl's waist, and gently slid his hand into her shorts and placed his fingers just ontop of her knickers. Surprised to find them moist, he looked at Ginny who laughed to herself, and moved Neville's hand so he was inside of her knickers. The boy stroked his fingers lightly across her folds. Ginny suddenly got hold of Neville's hand in her own and pushed his finger into her. His face held a look of astonishment as she moaned, arching her back into the cushion of the sofa as she forced two of Neville's fingers up herself. She bit her lip as another moan threatened to escape her soft lips. Her red hair fell across her face as she took her own hand from her shorts and allowed Neville to carry on; his free fingers occasionally rubbing up to her clit. Neville began to take his hand away as Ron, who had looked away in embarrassment, reached in to get a card, but Ginny quickly held onto him, making him carry on pushing his long fingers into her.

"Snog for 5 minutes," Ron laughed, ignoring another loud moan from his sister. "who's counting?" He looked at Pansy, who had turned herself towards him, closing his eyes, he brought his lips to hers. Pansy opened her mouth slightly and allowed Ron to push his tongue into her. Pansy brought her hands up around the boy's neck as she deepened the kiss, breaking it momentarily as she moved her neck onto the other side of his nose. He felt himself grow hard as the girl moved herself to sit on his lap.  
"1 minute left" Draco said, almost bored of waiting. Pansy brought her leg up around Ron's leg and pushed herself against him, forcing him too grow harder as she grinded her body against his. "Time's up."

Draco reached onto the table and picked the top card from the deck. He smirked as he read the words in front of him.  
"What does it say?" Hermione asked nervously as he came back down to her level.  
"Back massage." he grinned. Hermione moved herself onto her stomach, away from the table.  
"Don't hurt me." She quivered as Draco perched himself onto her lower back, his legs either side of her slim body.  
"You won't be saying that later." He grinned as he pushed his hardness into the grove of her back. She gasped slightly as she felt his erection, she didn't expect him to be hard so soon. She heard Luna pick up her card as Draco slowly pulled up her loose top. She shivered as his soft hands gently unclasped her bra strap, leaving it hanging open under her. Malfoy pushed his palms into her delicate skin, gently massaging her slender back. He pressed down harder, rubbing his fists into the groves of her back, causing a slight moan to escape her lips. Hermione's pulse was racing, this was the clostest she'd ever been to Malfoy, and she just hoped it would go further. By the feel of his crotch digging into the nape of her back, he certainly wanted it to too. Hermione closed her eyes as his masculine hands pressed down harder against her back, a moan echoing out of her as her breath was forced out of her lungs. Draco didn't know what he was doing, how could he be this close to a mudblood? How could he possibly let himself be increasingly turned on by a muggle-born? Granger was pretty, gorgeous in fact, he'd grant her that, but non-the-less she was a filthy mudblood. He blamed the alchol; he'd allow himself this kind of contact if he was out of his mind. His thoughts were interjected as he looked up to see the Weasley girl giving Longbottom a blowjob, the boy was squirminig in his seat, his hands clutching tightly hold of the leather sofa, his teeth digging into his lips, begging himself not to cry out. Draco smirked, he'd have to let that firey haired one give him a blow job some time, but tonight, he had Granger to think about. His force loosened as he felt her go weak under him. He gently stroked the arch of her back, up and down her spine as she shivered silently in pleasure of the tinngeling sensation traveling up her body from Draco's touch. His head spinning, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck as she breathed steadily under him. He reached over and passed her her top, which lay in a heap behide the figures. Before Hermione had a chance to fasten her bra strap, Draco quickly swiped it from under her and tossed it aside. She smirked at him and put on her thin top, her perfect breasts glowing through the thin fabric.

Hermione reached up to take the card from the pile, giving Neville a clear veiw of her tight breats, this was enough to send him over the edge, as Ginny continued to suck on his hard cock. Suddenly burts of cum swam into the girls mouth, a look of pleasure on Neville's face. However, Ginny was less impressed at the laughter that erupted around them.  
"For merlin's sake Neville! We're out now!" She sulked as the group laughed at how quickly Longbottom had been to climax, leaving them both out of the game, despite Ginny's obvious eagerness.

"Sex," Hermione sighed to the group, bringing the attention back to her, "buttt...I'm not drunk enough for that," faces fell as she took another swig of the bottle that lay beside her, "So I'll forfit."

The brown haired girl took the first blue card and smiled, this wasn't really a forfit.  
"Vibrator."She announced.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry this is so late guys! I wrote out like the whole chapter but it didn't save, so I've had to do it twice:(

* * *

Draco leaned under the table to pick up the red box that lay abandoned on the floor. Taking a small, silver object out, he placed the box back on the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes as he gave her the vibrator, which she carefully clicked on, a low vibrating noise spilling into the atmosphere. Before anyone could register what was happening, Hermione Granger slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pushed the vibrator up herself. Her body took over by complete ecstasy, her core throbbing as she thrust herself into the vibrator, she caressed her g-spot with the smooth metal. Entering and withdrawing it from her tight opening, hitting her sweet spot each time. There was no denying it; Hermione knew what she's doing. Every part of her body responded to the rippling vibrations, every nerve ending stimulated to a point of insanity. Suddenly the waves of pleasure come crashing down on her body; her entire body jerked as the orgasm engulfed her as she bit down on her smooth lips, trying desperately hard not to scream out in pleasure.

Hermione carefully exposed the, now dripping wet, vibrator again, and turned it off before passing it back to Draco, who smirked at how wet the small object now was. Hermione watched as he gently wiped it on his sleeve, before placing it carefully back into the box as Luna picked up her card.

Without telling anyone but Harry; she knelt down on the floor and brought her mouth up to Harry's crotch, taking his grey boxers in her mouth, she slid them down, a snide grin spread across her face. She took Harry's huge cock in her mouth and sucked it roughly, her tongue rubbing up and down the slit. His face lit up as emense pleasure filled his body. Ron gulped slowly, he watched in ore as his best friend was given so much pleasure from Loony Lovegood; but part of him wished he were harry right now, the look of pure extacy was enough to make anyone jealous. Harry arched his back, forcing her to take more of him in. He moaned deeply as he felt her throat close around him. Suddenly he came back to his surroundings,"St-stop" he moaned as a slight orgasm filled his body. But Luna wasn't finished, she needed more, she needed to taste the sweet flavour again. "Stop!" He bellowed, pushing himself away. "The game." he grumbled as he pulled his pants back on. He sat back next to Ron, causing Harry to smirk.

"Unlike some," Pansy drawled, looking in Hermione's direction, "we're not going to forfit this one."

"You, erm, might want to, erm, move?" Ron awkwardly directed to his sister and Neville. With no questions asked, the two got up and walked back to the party; both now having no use being present. Ron stood up as he pulled down his trousers, Pansy positioning herself across the sofa, pushing up her tight dress. With a last look to Hermione, Ron knelt onto the sofa, and allowed Pansy's legs to rest on his shoulder. Ron pushed himself into the girl, who gave a deep moan as Ron forced the whole of his fully erected penis into her. Pansy gasped as she thrust into Ron, who moved his hands up her chest to find her breasts under the tightly rolled up fabric of her dress.

The game continued as Draco picked up the next card; "I have to lick you out" Draco smirked, while Hermione giggled to herself as she set down her drink bottle. Hermione slid down to her knickers, and lay on the floor, allowing Draco to slowly take them off as she examined the card,

"Ooo, hang on. This just got interesting," she cooed from the ground, "Here," she pointed at the lettering that was now exposing itself. Draco read what she was pointing to.

"Handcuffs." he smirked. And with that, a pair of silver knotted hand cuffs appeared on Hermiones wrists. She placed her arms above her head and opened her legs wider for Draco. She squirmed as she felt his wet tongue enter her wet vagina, twisting and turning to get a good taste of her. He moved his tongue to lap at her clit, which sent sparks shooting up her spine, as well as licking around the inside of her walls, and finally pushing his whole tongue into her. Hermione's moans where soon joined by that of Pansy's, who was now being heavily spanked by Ron. Hermione's turn would be over as soon as Harry had picked up his card, but she didn't want Draco to stop for anybody.

Unfortunately, as soon as she heard Harry being jacked off by the deceivingly innocent Luna, she knew it was her turn to pick up the next card; "Feed me?"

"What? That's a shit card!"

"Forfit?"

Draco scanned the hall for any food that he could see; setting his eye on a dish not too far away, he finally answered Hermione's pressing question, "Nah, leave it, I've got an idea." He smiled, drawing his attention back to Hermione. Without breaking eye contact, Draco got his wand from his jacket pocket, and pointed it in the general direction of the food stand and silently whispered the words; "Accio cake."

With that, a three-tear sticky chocolate fudge cake came zooming across the hall towards them, "So I have to feed you?" Draco asked, his eyes wide with imagination.

"That's the idea." Hermione chirped, seeing to delight light up on Malfoy's handsome face. The cake landed delicately in is lap.

"Will this do?" Draco looked at her, as small smirk on his lips as he noted how she stared at the cake, almost being able to taste its deliciousness before she had even sampled it. "Good." Draco responded to the silent answer. Dragging two fingers into the cake, he held them out to her. She hesitated for one heartbeat before she met them with her tongue, meticulously lapping every last bit of icing though she barely touched his skin.

He offered another morsel. With the first swipe of her tongue, she swallowed most of the cake; the second was a more careful cleaning of his fingers. She drew her tongue lightly over the tips before licking away the sweet residue left by the frosting.

He felt it down to his core.

With the next bite he offered, she wrapped her mouth around his fingers and sucked. 'God_damn_' was the only thing running through Draco's mind. She sucked lightly, occasionally flicking her tongue. He knew his jaw must have gone slack, but he was powerless to do anything. Hermione dunked her own fingers into the rich cake, and drew a line of chocolate icing on his lips, promptly licking them clean. Again, she took a good handful of icing and wiped it across Draco's firm lips and began to feast. There was so much that she was soon covered in the dark icing aswell, and they couldn't tell who was eating it off who. Not that is mattered.

Hermione broke away from him, pushing his shoulder lightly with her forearm. "You haven't tried this one yet." Hermione grabbed Draco's wand from the floor and waved it in the same direction Draco had before. Soon, an equally large Strawberry's and Cream cake was sitting beside the pair. "This one seems more...you." Draco almost groaned at her clear invitation to tease her; he didn't need to be told twice.

You're right. Strawberry is one of my favourite things," he said as he reached to scoop up what looked like moose. He knew she was waiting for him to return to her mouth, but instead, he smeared it down the side of her neck and followed the creamy trail with his mouth. He felt her low moan deep inside. She tipped her head back, allowing him better access. He could taste her underneath the strong Strawberry flavour, and it was by far more irresistible than anything he'd ever eaten. He lifted his head and nipped against her lower lip. "Your lips are somewhere near the top of my list of favourite things about you."

Hermione didn't quite no what to say to this new revelation, but she didn't want to ruin the moment, she finally had Draco Malfoy all to herself; "Just somewhere near the top?"

"Right behind your laugh, your wit, and your hair."

She pulled back from him, grinning. "My hair? Do you have some sort if fetish I should know about?"

"I never did before, but I think I'm quickly developing one."

Her laugh was cut off when he kissed her. Needing to feel her closer, Draco pulled her onto his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist. He groaned as she wiggled against him. Her arms reached around, and the feel of her hands in his hair and on his skin was delectable. The game was suddenly now in the back of both their minds, all they wanted now was too feel eachother. She pulled his head back by his hair so her lips were just out of reach. With a darkly glowing brown eyes, she said "I want more cake."

"You know what?" He speared his fingers into her loose hair. "I have just what you need."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco reached for the chocolate cake and offered it to Hermione. Without taking her eyes from his, she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his trousers. She scooped a bit of the caked and spread it across his neck sown to his chest. Groaning, he threw his head back and tightened his grip on her. His blood roared through him as her hands touched him, as her teeth nibbled the cake from his skin. He rocked his pelvis into her, needing relief from the building pressure. "Granger, you're killing me."

"You'll die happy," she promised under her breath, licking icing from him.

"You know what would make me happy?" Without waiting for a reply, Draco reached and took off the girls shirt over her head, leaving her torso completely exposed. He just stared at her, taking her in. Her graceful neck gave way to sculpted shoulders and slim elegant arms. Her skin was pale, smooth, and silky. Her breasts were small but round and high. Her nipples caused his mouth to do dry. Her entertained many fantasies about them since he'd first laid eyes on her tonight. They were a taunting prominent through her thin top. However, reality was more arousing than anything he could had dreamed. They'd taste sweet to his tongue. Looking up into her eyes so he could gauge her reaction, he ran a finger over them. Hermione's fingers tightened on his shoulders, she let out a suddery breath as her head fell back. "Draco."

He wrapped his arms around her and lapped at her breast, touching it so softly with his tongue to drive her crazy. Her hands pulling his head closer, she fed herself to him with more force. She cried out incoherently as he feasted on the tip of her perfect nipple. To his ears it sounded desperate, which was exactly how he wanted her.

He plied her other breast with the same treatment until she was writhing on his lap. Knowing they both needed more, he stood up, holding on to her until her legs supported her. He pushed down her jeans with one hand, with Hermione kicking off her shoes, and sliding down her pants until she was completely naked. Malfoy's gaze swept down her body, he couldn't help growling in hunger at the perfect sight of her. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders. "Yes," she whispered, digging her hands into his biceps before running them down his chest, stopping at the waist of his trousers and lightly rubbing her fingers back and forth across his abdomen. He groaned. Then reached beyond her and shoved the two decks of cards off the table.

Draco lifted her, set her on the cleared top, and dragged his tongue from one nipple to the other as he lowered himself onto his knees between her sped legs. He lowered his head, down to the nip of skin around her belly button. Hermione exhaled a low moan as he placed open mouthed kisses along the edge of her hipbone.

"You're not wearing panties."

"You're so observant," she said with a breathless laugh. He enveloped her ass with his hands and lifted her up to his mouth. He wanted to plunge into her-his body strained with the effort to keep under control. He raised her a bit more and kissed her; she pushed herself up to meet his mouth. He nuzzled the crease between her legs with his nose, inhaling her scent deeply before dipping his tongue in and stroking with one long move. She hissed, her hips jerking. Draco did it again and again, until she was writhing on the table, crying out in immense pleasure. Knowing she needed more, he wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked, increasing pressure gently until she thrashed against him. She screamed, her body spasming wildly. Her thighs closed around his head as she rode out the wave of pleasure. He kept it up until the ripples were subsiding into gentle shudders, and then he slowly increased the pressure again. She limply tried to push him away, "I can't."

"Just one more." he said hoarsely. He eased a finger into her drenched folds. She cried out as he glided his thumb up to trace circles over that spot his mouth had sucked into sensitively. He leaned over her, watching her. She was so beautiful.

He dipped a finger again into the creamy moose and carefully covered each of her nipples with it. Taking his hand, Hermione licked the rest off his fingers, with small flicks of her tongue that had him moaning. Holding her gaze, he lapped up the cream off her with long, leisurely strokes until her back was arching off the table. He exerted more pressure on her clit, pushing deep into her at the same time. He felt her build up again, loving her whimpers of pleasure. He teased her; biting, licking and sucking as his finger rubbed her into ecstasy.

* * *

Harry had led Luna over to the far wall and pressed her firmly into it with his body. When her hands tried to work under his shirt, he took hold of them and pinned them next to her head. Excited, Luna hooked her leg around his and pulled him closer; they both groaned as Harry thrust against her. He raised her arms higher so that he could grasp them in one hand, causing her back to arch. Her ran his free hand down to palm her breasts; he gave her nipples a slight pinch, making the girl gasp slightly under the touch. "More," he murmured, lifting his mouth from hers. He pushed both her shirt and bra up in one motion and latched onto a nipple, giving it a savage suck. She cried out, arching her back in silent supplication to him to take more. He did. Harry took as much of her into his moth as he could, sucking while he tongued her nipple. Slowly he pulled back until her nipple popped out of his mouth. He plied her other breast with the same delicious torture. She was so caught up in the sensation of him devouring her breasts that she didn't notice he'd undone her pants and had begun working them down. "Off," he said. Shimmying them down, Luna kicked them off and out of the way, so she stood only in her small knickers. Hungry for him, Luna slipped her hand out of his loose hold, gripped his hair, and brought her mouth to hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Groaning, Harry gripped her butt; he moved his hand down to finger the folds between her legs. His touch was light, and the cover of her thong created one more barrier she didn't want. She whimpered and squirmed, trying to bring herself some relief. "I need more." she sighed.

Harry raised his head, his eyes glittered so dangerously that her heart sped up. Holding her gaze, he slipped his fingers under the band of her underwear and tugged them down. She lowered her legs and let the material drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, she unzipped Harry's pants and reached in, her fingers gripping him firmly. He was hot, almost scalding. She stroked the long length of him, and when she got to the tip she massaged the slippery wetness she found; rubbing her thumb up and down over the slit to encourage more moisture. He buried a growl in her soft neck. The girl slid down Harry's pants; he didn't waste time before lifting her up and positioning himself against her. Luna reached between them and took him in her hand. Rubbing him against her, she moaned before she slowly wriggled against him, sliding on and off him before lowering herself wall the way onto him. Supporting her with one arm, Harry pushed back her hair to see her soft face. They both breathed rapidly as Harry moved himself slowly at first, gingerly sliding in and out; but with each deep plunge in, his intensity increased. Luna held onto his matted hair and eagerly met each thrust, rocking against him.

Harry snaked his hand between them and pressed down on her clit. Luna threw her head back and screamed, dizzy with pleasure. Harry followed almost instantly, roaring in satisfaction with one more deep lunge. He lowered her to the floor, bending his knees to keep himself firmly inside her. His hand slid into her hair and massaged her scalp.

* * *

Hermione ran her hands down Draco's rib cage, her thumbs pressing into his corrugated abs. "You have the most magnificent chest I've ever seen." The boy smirked, "You've seen a lot of chests?"

"Ever been to the Quidditch pitch on a sunny day?" She ran a finger over the thin line that arrowed down to his hardness. He sighed in pleasure, letting her explore him. Draco lay down beside her on the table; reaching around her waist he rolled her on top of him. His hands slid up her back, holding her close and nuzzling her neck, Hermione responded by slipping a leg between his to get closer. Hermione played with the belt on his trousers, gently undoing it as he played with her hair; she tugged at the waitband with her finger; Draco quickly grabbed them and took both his pants and underwear off in the same swift motion. Hermione cupped his chin in her hand and lowered him to her lips as he dove on top of her and slid into her. They both groaned as Draco grasped her hips and pushed deeper into her. Letting go with one hand, he slipped it between their bodies. She cried as he touched her, feeling another orgasm building. He flipped her over, leaving his hand to manipulate her as he drove into her wet pussy. Hermione slammed into him, pushing herself to slide herself on and off him as he forcefully thrust into her. Hermione put her hands on his chest and rode him like her life depended on it. He gabbed her hips, careful not to get in her way. The girl moaned, and moved faster.

He thrust into her. "Feel how hard I am for you mudblood? I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life." She closed her eyes and threw her head back. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. She tightened around him and he almost lost it. He reached up and grazed one of her luscious nipples with his palm. Her fingernails scratched his chest and she cried out; feeling her peak pushed him over the edge. "Yes." Draco moaned; he tightened his grip on her hips, driving them both together. She fell on top of him, tangling his hand in her hair, he tilted her head till he could get at her mouth. She kissed him with all the strength she hand left in her. Draco ground his groin against hers. He needed more.

"Draco, I'm done. Finished. I couldn't possibly-"But Malfoy had pressed firmly on her clit again as she squeezed her legs around him.


	5. Chapter 5

After both fully recovering, Hermione slid herself off Malfoy's long dick and started to put her clothes back on, in a sort of mad rush as she tried to regain control of herself. She had just had sex with Draco Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy. The guy she had been lusting after for years. She felt dizzy with affection, that was the best thing she had ever experience, and Malfoy must have felt the same, because he stayed lying on the cold floor for quite a while; watching her as she got dressed, a smirk plastered across his cool face. She left him lying there, feeling somewhat sorry for the way he now looked, his sweaty hair plastered to his scalp, his eyelids threatening to close as he tried to stimulate his penis again, wanting to get the intense feeling he had just had. But nothing was going to bring that back. Standing up, he got himself dressed, his hands somewhat numb as he struggled to do up his flyer. Still topless; Goyle swaggered up to him,  
"Bet you a Galleon you can't get Potter laid." He pointed to the boy, leaning against a far wall, appearing to be getting over some rough sex. Draco smirked, the boy looked so helpless, with his shirt hanging limply open and his hair ruffled all over the place.  
"Bet you a Galleon I can get Weasley involved." Malfoy's eyes met with Ron's thick ginger hair, he was standing, somewhat annoyed and fed up, talking to Granger.  
"You're on." Crabbe shook his hand, a look of menace on his troll-like face.

Draco made his was smoothly over to Harry, eager to see whether the boy will fall for his avid charm. The alcohol was clearly getting to his head, never normally would he give up his sexuality just for a bet; but tonight, no one seemed to care.

"Potter." He smiled, laying on a thick voice of sophistication.  
"Malfoy." The other boy answered, watching as Draco lent his elbow on the wall, his head rested on his hand, his face close to Harry's.  
"And how are you?" He dared himself to trace Harry's cheek bone with his finger, smirking as he saw Harry's eyes watch his finger, moving with it.  
"Tired." Harry looked back up at Draco, smirking a little.  
"I see." Draco huffed, "Me too." He smirked, moving his hand down to Harry's open shirt, which he massaged between two fingers.  
"You and 'Mione?" He gave a slight snort, and looked deep into Malfoy's blue eyes; there was something turning him on about the way he was acting.  
Draco gave a sly smirk, "You and Loony Lovegood?"  
"She does know how to love go-" Harry got distracted from his sentence as he felt Draco's hand touch his bare chest, a feeling of arousal pushing through him.  
"And you?" Draco was still looking at Harry's face, loving the way he could control him by the slightest movements; he took his hand away from his skin.  
"And me what?" Harry came out of his trance and looked back up at Malfoy.  
"Do you know how to-" Draco moved himself closer, and whispered into Harry's ear, "-love good?"  
Harry gulped, the feeling of Draco's hot breath on his neck was certainly making him more hard, "Why don't you be the judge of that?" And with one swift motion, Harry had pushed Draco onto the wall behind them and started to kiss his sweet lips, forcing himself closer to him as Malfoy pushed his hands up the back of Harry's shirt, caressing his hot skin, a smirk building underneath Harry's kiss.  
Potter moved his hands down the Slytherin's naked back and began to take his trousers off, in the mist getting back changed, Draco had abandoned his underwear, leaving Harry to reveal his hard penis as soon as his trousers where at his ankles. Finally breaking the kiss, Harry couched down so he was perfectly in line with Draco's dick. Kissing the tip gently, he used his hands to take off the rest of Draco's pants, so he stood fully naked in front of him. Malfoy was eager for Harry to take him in his mouth, but suddenly remembered his side of the bet. Moving Harry back up to him by clutching onto his hair and pulling him up to his full height, he nuzzled his ear and whispered, "Get Weasley." Harry looked somewhat stunned, but then smirked as he saw the delight on Draco's face, and quickly went to find one, feeling himself getting harder with every step.

The two boy's returned to find Draco pleasuring himself, to which Ron smiled and glided behind the fully hard boy, pushing his crotch into Malfoy's behind, Ron snaked his hand to his dick and took over from Draco's hand. Harry planted a kiss on Draco's crisp lips before making his way to the back of Ron, where he crouched down and took off his friend's trousers and underwear for him. Smiling as he saw Ron's perfectly plump arse, he gently caressed the folds, and nuzzled his nose into his crack. He slowly licked the insides, riming his hole as he continued to jerk off Draco. Harry stood himself up right, and gently pushed himself inside of Ron, who gave out a low moan of pleasure as Malfoy turned himself around and pushed Ron's fullness into his mouth. As Harry thrust into him, his dick went further into Malfoy's mouth, causing an amazing sensation to surround Ron's body.  
"Stop." He croaked, lifting up Draco's head as he panted, overcome with the need to release.  
Harry plummeted deeper into Ron, as Malfoy slowly inserted himself into Harry. Ron grabbed the sides of a nearby table as Harry pushed deeper into him, making a loud moan escape from both of them as Harry racked Ron's G-spot; thrusting in time with Draco who was pushing himself sharply into Harry.

Still inside of Ron, Harry ejaculated, the intense feeling overcoming him as his body twitched in satisfaction. Draco felt Harry go limp and slowly pulled out of him, a grin spread across his face. Pulling out of Ron, Harry collapsed to the floor, having cummed for the second time in little less than an hour. Ron and Draco, still not quite done, arranged themselves so Malfoy was leaning on the table, his arse stuck in the air as Ron pushed deeper and deeper into him, them both moaning in complete joy as they fucked; Ron jacking off Draco in time to his thrusts.

* * *

"Hey." Neville said shyly to Luna, as she walked back over to him, passing him a drink.  
"It's Dragon Juice." The girl smiled, nodding at the cocktail glass she had just handed him, before taking a gulp of her own.  
He looked somewhat sceptically at the fizzing purple and silver liquid that was in the glass, but took a small sip none the less; and was surprised to find it tasted quite nice. "Good party." He said, nodding slightly as he looked around the room.  
"Neville?" The girl questioned in her squeaky voice, causing the boy to look at her again, "Do you want to have sex?" She said the question so nonchalantly that Neville found it hard not to spit out his drink, and had to gulp it down fast before responding,  
"What?!"  
"You heard." She stated, looking into his eyes.  
"Erm, well," He didn't quite know what to say, "I guess, I mean, I really like you Luna."  
"I know," She smiled, and hummed quietly to herself, looking around the room.  
Neville cupped her cheek in his hand and brought her mouth to his, planting a soft kiss on her pale lips. "I like you too Neville Longbottom." She chimed, and lent in to kiss him once more.  
Neville pulled away and looked at her, she looked so eager, and seeing how much she wanted him made her bolder than any amount of alcohol ever could. She licked her lips. "You should look under my dress." She whispered with a sly smile.  
His hands ran up her sides, "Will I like what I find?"  
"I hope so."  
He reached around her, his fingers finding the zipper at the back of her dress. With agonizing slowness, he lowered it enough that the front of her dress dropped to her waist.  
He paused, swallowing audibly before saying one word; "_Damn._"  
The girl grinned, but it dissolved into a moan the second he began to run her hands over her. He felt the lace of her underwear; something which Harry had previously ignored. Neville dipped his fingers between her breasts; lowering his head, he bit her nipple through the fabric, hard enough that she felt the sting of pleasure through the silk.  
She arched up, panting slightly, hyper aware of her wetness soaking through the matching panties.  
With a growl, Neville palmed her butt under her dress and pressed himself against her. He was already hard, and she could feel the heat of him through his jeans. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pushed into her, burying his face in her neck and gently nipping her, causing her to man as she arched her back against him.  
One hand still holding her hip, his other moved up her ribcage and up her bra, closing on her tender breast, squeezing slightly before removing his hand and slowly taking off her bra. Fisting his hair in both her hands, she pulled his mouth down to hers. The kiss became more volatile as he pressed his mouth on hers; she could taste his hunger, as desperate as hers was, and it was delicious. Hooking her leg around his, she rubbed herself against his hardness. He grasped her ass, one cheek in each hand, and roughly squeezed, his thick fingers dipping between her cleft, inching lower and lower until he slipped under the knickers and into her wetness.  
They groaned in eachother's mouth.  
He lifted her head a little, his eyes were heavy-lidded and burning with intensity and longing. He picked her up and carried her over to a bed that lay unoccupied at the side of the room.  
Throwing her down, he looked at her, lying half naked in front of him, this couldn't be real. He pulled his T-shirt over his head without losing sight of her. She was so gorgeous. He popped open the first few buttons of his trousers and kneeled on the bed between her outstretched legs. He ran a finger over the pink flower on the front of her panties, obviously there for decoration.  
The girl shivered, her legs fell open a little more, but her eyes stayed glued to the front of his trousers where his cock strained to free itself.  
His blood pressure kicked up as she licked her lips. He pulled on his fly and unbuttoned a couple more. With a groan, he lunged at her, catching both her hands in his and raising them over her head. He stared into her eyes for a split second before his gaze fell to her lips.  
Pink and shiny, they were like something you would find in Honeydukes, only sweeter. He bit the top, then the bottom, then kissed her deeply.  
She arched up and rubbed her chest against his. Transferring both her hands to one of his, he kept them high above her head so he could take in her perfect breasts. Her nipples were the same dusty pink as her lips, and looked just as tasty. He bent his head and took one in his mouth. It was better than he had imagined. He gently sucked before letting it slip with a pop from his mouth and giving the other his attention.  
He let go of her arms and rolled her onto him. He gripped her hips and ground himself into her panty-covered mould. The girl put her knees on either side of his hips and rocked with his motion. Panting, with her cheeks slightly flushed against her pale skin, she looked powerful above him, with her eyes lusted over and steady on his, her blond hair falling into her face. He thumbed a nipple, just to see her eyes grow vaguer as she let out a low moan of satisfaction.  
Biting her lip, she rubbed herself against him, forcing him to let out a steady groan. She slipped her hand inside of his trousers and latched onto him. He froze, breathless as he watched her open his fly wider, he was powerless to do anything but lift his hips so she could work his pants down. She squeezed him, making him cry out as reached to stop her, but she only squeezed again so he couldn't do anything to stop her, allowing her complete control.

Pushing her panties aside, Luna got up on her knees and slowly inched down onto him. She scorched him, she was so hot and moist, he hadn't even touched her and she was dripping wet. When she had worked him all the way in, she stopped, panting, and looked into his eyes, "This is good."  
He wrapped his hands around her hips and brought his head up to lick her breasts, from underneath the curve to the tip of one and then the other. "This is incredible." He said to her breasts, his lips brushing against her tender skin, sending a shiver down her spine.  
He surged into her, thrusting deep inside her, making her gasp at how quickly he pushed himself into her. He pushed again before she could catch her breath. Soon, they both bucked, giving and taking just as easily in a hypnotic rhythm.  
"So close." She murmured, her head falling back as her hands braced on his chest. She slammed herself into him again, pushing him over the edge; his shout echoed hers as he sank into electrifying oblivion.


End file.
